


In War And In Love Everything Goes

by ale23



Category: Original Work, Suite Française (2015), inspired by... - Fandom
Genre: Brotherhood, Collage, Dialogue, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Inspired by..., Internal Conflict, Sexual Tension, Turning to explicit, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale23/pseuds/ale23
Summary: Alessia always knew what was right and wrong, beside studying to become an actress, she never make anything to upset his parents...until a war begun and a german soldier enter to their home.She knew she was suppose to hate him, and she did, but what he make her feel was something that kept her up all night, something way out of her control, which make her hate him even more, but later he make her discover that in war and in love everything goes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work inspired by the novel Suite Française by Irène Némirovsky, and when I saw the movie I was moved to write my own story with his own twist and turns, characters, time and place and history.
> 
> English is not my first language, if i have a misspelling or a grammar mistake let me now, it would help me improve and to the audience to enjoy it.
> 
> I hope you like it.

I dont remember when it all started, I just remember my father yelling at his brother by his cellphone one Sunday afternoon, telling him to get the fuck away from Germany in the first fly available as soon is possible.  
I wish I knew back then what was happening, but as always I plugged my headphones to my computer and started to listen at music at a high volumen to block my fathers yelling, which by the way, were really loud when he wanted to be heard. I stupidly ignore whatever happened in the world because I was too focus in collage, I was so in love with my career that I didn't pay attention when the first bombs landed on England, or when Russia declare his support for Germany, or even when France, Italy, Spain and Greece were invaded by german troops.  
Everything went unnoticed by me and my friends, if we ever heard anything we let it slip by, we didn't pay attention, it didn't have anything to do with theatre or acting classes, so we just didn't care.  
When I looked up from my selfish little world it was too late...they were already here, and it didn't look good at all.

\- What do you mean german troops took over Europe? - I said loudly to my parents who were looking at the news in their room, they looked at me like I just grew a second head

\- Yes? A week ago - said my father returning his eyes to the screen - don't you read the news once in a while, Alessia? - he sounded irritated.

\- Yes I do!...I just, don't pay attention to it, I'm really busy you know? - I defenced my ignorance with a pathetic excuse like collage, of course I didn't read the news, I didn't even bother to grabe a newspaper or even glance at them on my way to my classes, which are beside the stairs that lead me to my faculty everyday.

\- I'm busy too, I work, and I still manage to grabe a newspaper once in a while to know what is happening in the world, and right now, thing don't look so good at all. - when he finished he scratch the back of his neck, a tick that he has every time something make him nervous.

\- Okay?... - I doubt for a moment before asking - so whats up? - I tried to sound casual, because my father is not the type of man who gets nervous easily, and in that moment, he was looking really fucking scare.

\- The german troops are coming here Alessia! - my mom was the one who spoke this time, she was sitting at the bottom edge of the bed, hands clutch in the sheets.

\- Why would some germans come to the American Continent...thats silly... - I try to laugh but my mom sigh in sign of discontent by my comment.

\- Because - my father begun taking a deep breath, clearly to remain calm, he was always a patient man when it comes to me - they never, EVER, recover from the World War II, they never forgot, never forgive - he turn his all body towards me, he was standing beside the bed, to nervous to even sit down

\- They - he continued - prepared themselves in complete silence for 63 years, waiting for their chance to attack, and when they saw that the world was going absolutely psycho they trick England, buy Russia support and take down in two months almost the entire continent, how?, I don't fucking know - he glanced at the screen again throw his head back and rub his hands over his face and over his hair - but what I know is that they are coming here because England just declare war and they want some sort of... - he move his hands in front of him rapidly - base camp to protect themselves...WHICH MEANS - he said loudly before I could even manage to say "so what?" - they are bringing a huge war here, especially to United States because they are not stupid and Canada is refusing to take part in any way in this war, and how do the germans manage to let the president agree to that you may ask, if he even agreed whats so ever, BITES ME! - he finished sitting down at the edge of the bed with his back facing me, he just turn his head to the screen again which was still on the news and they were talking about the obvious conclusion of a World War III.

I stood there, dead cold, I wasn't able to move, every word of my father run around my head non stop,  _war, german troops, they are coming..._ how? how did I not notice this? This wasn't a joke, and if it was it was a really mean one.

\- But...is not like they are coming all the way down here - my voice was cracking - we live in Aberdeen dad, a small town in New Jersey, there is no way--

\- if you think like that Alessia - he interrupted me - you are blinded...New York is only 50 minutes away by car, 40 if you don't catch traffic, you know that better than anyone, you go there everyday for your classes.

\- Still dad! - I said jumping to the middle of the bed - if anything comes in here would be...refugies from New York and it wo--

I stop mid sentence, an horrific thought just came to my mind, it gave me goosebumps only to even think of that.

\- Jews live here... - I said, only a whisper but audible enough for my father to hear - I have homosexual friends...MY BROTHER IS GAY! wha--

\- Alessia stop! - my mother yelled - I don't think thats their main reason right now...

\- So what the fuc--

\- REVANGE ALESSIA! - my mother screamed - they want to get back to EVERYONE who turn their backs from them in the second war, and to the ones who helped to defeat them...God have mercy on them...on us.

\- We didn't had anything to do with that, you guys haven't even born back then! Your parents didn't even fought that war... - fear was starting to take over my body, I tried to hide it but my heart was beating like a hammer in my chest.

\- Do you think they care? - my father said laughing sarcastically - we are citizens of United States now, you and your brother were born here, they won't care if you are from a latin family. - he grabbed my mother hand and squeeze it gently - I don't... - his voice was low - know what their intensions are, they haven't kill anyone...yet, but, is just matter of time...if they want a second holocaust, or a extermination or revenge... - he took a deep breath and my mother squeezed his hand again not looking away from the news - I don't know - pause - which one is worst. 

\- We are heading to difficult times...dark times - my mother continue - we can't even run away now, the airports are closing their flights...it has begun.

The three of us turn around to the TV, I was feeling sick, dizzy, this was a nightmare and I wanted to wake up, this felt unreal, I didn't dare to ask about my brother, he was living in Queens, is he going to be okay? I thought about collage, I tried to put it down for a moment but I couldn't, if this war is going to take place here now we are not going to be safe anymore, my parents wouldn't let me get away from them, not less let me go to my classes that are 40 minutes away from home, this was not gonna look pretty.

\- But...maybe - I started to speak again - if they only come her for like a "base camp" maybe they won't hurt anybody - in my head sounded right, but when I said it at loud it sounded stupid even for me.

\- I only said base camp for--

My father was interrupted by my mother who shush us pointing at the television, she wanted us to hear what they were saying.

 _\- ...We_ _recommend to stay in your homes, we have just been informed that the first german troops are arriving now to Washington, James is reporting live from there...James? You are on._

_\- Thank you Ruth, as you folks can see, behind me are the U.S Army surrounding The Capitol, we been informed that three small planes are arriving and would land in front of us..._

_-_ In front of The Capitol? - I asked with distrust - Why would they--

\- Shut up! Listen - my father told me.

 _-_  ... _president informed that they will not engaged at all, but as always, is better to take precaution just in case we-- the man hold a finger inside his ear to hear new information he was just_ _receiving - they are near - he turn his head to the sky - we can hear them, they are coming that way - he pointed to his left and the camera turn to that direction - it seems...umm, they are not slowing down....wait, they are circling around, this was not suppose to happe...whats that?...OH SHI...!_

**_BLACK SCREEN..._ **

They just bombed The Capitol, it happened in national live news. I was in complete shock, I couldn't move, this was not happening, it couldn't be, why would they do something like that? they just went for it, didn't hesitate, there were civilians there, THERE WERE FUCKING CIVILIANS THERE! My anger was starting to build up inside my chest and started to expand threw my body, I could hear my mother sobbing beside me, my father with his eyes open wide still looking at the black screen was starting to shake. England declare war to Germany, and they respond bombing The Capitol of Washington like a "game on", why us? why would they respond attacking us? it didn't make sense to me at all, if by now they were "peaceful" with every country they invaded, they just got bored with it, we are in some deep shit now, a real world war has just begun, and it was bad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

\- I'M NOT GOING TO ACCEPT A GERMAN SOLDIER LIVING UNDER MY ROOF! - My mother yelled.

A week had pass since The Capitol bomb, the president was alive but he didn't have the control anymore, they have spread like a cancer across the country in no time, no more attacks, but now civilians were force to cooperate with them with everything they ask for, instate of policeman, now they are german soldiers, The Mayor of every state was no longer in control, every squat has their captain, and that captain is in front of the mayor desk now, we had to give up the dollar and start using german currency, which was absolutely ridiculous. Washington was like a battlefield, they arrived to New York two days later after the bomb, we see some soldiers only at the mayors office and police department, they allowed kids to continue their classes, with the exceptions that now they would have to sing the German anthem every morning, at least in collage they didn't force us to do it, but I had to take a special bus to take me to my destination, we weren't allowed to drive anymore, my parents didn't want me to leave the house but if I stayed in there I would have loosen my mind.

\- WE DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS MIRANDA! WE WOULD HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! - My father was yelling to my mother at the same volumen as she was.

At least no jew had been taken, or black people or even homosexuals, my brother was still in Queens and say it was chaos, he was fine but the streets were filled with soldiers and tanks around the city, he was planing to return to the house but the germans already registered him in that place, and if he wanted to leave he had to notice the captain in command and tell him were he was going and for how long, he didn't want to risk it, so my mom calls him every 3 or 4 hours to check on him, every single day. Most of the country was now under the germans regimen, Canada closed its boundaries to everyone, almost every country in Europe was in war, innocent people were dying, and it wasn't much longer until The Defence attack the germans and even in small towns will have to face gunshots, tanks and bombs.

\- THINK ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER! - she continued - THINK ABOUT HOW UNCOMFORTABLE SHE IS GOING TO BE!

\- YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? - my father screams could be easily reach two block down the streets, he was pissed - I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS, IS DONE!

I was in my bedroom curled above my bed listening to my parents argue, if a war wasn't enough, now we have to receive a german soldier into our home, some of the residents have free bedrooms in their houses, and the captain of the squads assign families to some of his lieutenants and soldiers to have a proper place to rest, and also because this town was not so far away from the city, at least is only one and not two, some of my friends had to have two germans living there with them and some of my friends live with their mothers only, at least I have my father here in the house with me. 

* * *

 

\- Okay, remember, don't speak to him, don't even look at him, don't let--

\- MOM! stop it! - I snapped with frustration sitting on the couch in the living room.

\- I'm just telling you Alessia, he is NOT to be trusted - my mom was walking around the living room looking threw the window every 2 minutes.

\- If he ever make you feel uncomfortable juts tell me, okay? - my father said looking at my mother with anxiety. 

\- Are you talking to me or my mom? - I continued my reading knowing his answer.

\- TO BOTH OF YOU! - he snapped - I will not tolerate any kind of disrespect towards my wife and daughter. 

\- Don't worry dad - I said turning one page - I'm hotter than mom, he won't flirt with your wife - I tried to be funny but failed miserably. 

\- This is not time to be funny Alessia! This is serious - she shake her hands with ferocity.

\- No...This is war... - I was getting out of line here, but I didn't seem to care.

\- ALESSIA! - they both shouted.

I was just starting to laugh when the doorbell rang and we went silent, my parents looked at each other and walked towards the door with their heads up and taking a deep breath before opening the door, I stayed in the couch and rest my head in the backrest, with my eyes locked on the door. My father opened the door with my mom beside him.

\- Good afternoon - said a manly voice with his german accent all over the sentence - My name is Frank von Haeften, I was assign to your house.

He was tall, really tall, I estimated he was about 6'3'', he was wearing his uniform, but, it wasn't from a regular soldier, so I asume he was from a higher rank, maybe a lieutenant, but he looked quite young, he took off his hat when he step into the house, his hair was short and blonde, strong figure, green eyes, oval face, pointed nose and...very nice lips..., WAKE UP ALESSIA! I notice instantly that he was a handsome man, I hated him right away, and turn my eyes to my book and pretended to read.

\- It seems - said my father coldly.

\- I'll try not to be so much of a trouble - he said looking at my mother.

Two soldiers enter the house with suitcases standing in front of the steers before turning around to face my father.

\- They will like to know where is my room - said the man with extremely calmness.

\- Upstairs to the right, the second door to your right - said my mother not looking away from the invader. 

The soldiers just nod and headed upstairs quickly without saying a word. The man look to the living room where I was and notice me, we made eye contact for a second before turning my head back to my book.

\- Ma'm - he said, clearly talking to me but I didn't bother to look at him again, or even answer him.

He went up the stairs and my father (hating every moment) went with him to show him the house. My mom went directly to me.

\- At least answer him! - she whispered to me

\- You told me five minutes ago not to talk to him, or even look at him! - I whispered back.

\- Still! We need to be extremely carful with this people, if he talks to you again you just nod, okay?

\- And if he ask me a question which my answer is no? 

\- Grow up, Alessia! How old are you? Just... - she continued taking a deep breath - avoid him as much as you can, are we clear?

\- Yes...and I'm 21 mom...

\- Then act like it! 

She was really stress out, I don't blame her, I always make jokes in the most inappropriate moments, they just come out of me. I used to wish that I had gone to another state to study, so I didn't have to live with them, but when I heard that most university's were now use as military camp or that students were thrown out to put soldiers on those rooms...I was thankful I stayed with my parents and chose a university that was close to home. Things are so strange now I was feeling relive because of that...until later that night.

\- Say that again! - I snapped 

\- Alessia! Don't shout! - whispered my mom looking to her dorm door in case the german walked in.

\- You don't have a choice - continued my father - he is not just a soldier, he is a lieutenant, so he is allowed to drive a van. 

\- I really! - I shout my mouth and started to whisper - ...don't want to sit beside him for 40 minutes in a van every fucking day...

\- Language! - interrupted my mom.

\- 40 minutes! - I continued  - Mom! 

\- You think I didn't have a say on this? - he was clearly not a fan of the idea - but he was very specific, "if a persons living under the authority of a higher rank soldier is still completing his or her education, the person will have the permission to be driven by the soldier into the city in the morning, the cost of the bus will be cut in half" he read it to me while I was spiting fire out of my mouth, and when he said "permission" is just a matter of speaking, because is mandatory apparently.

\- What if I refuse? - I cross my arms around my chest

\- You don't have a say on this! Put your headphones like you always do and ignore him - continued my father.

\- What if a bomb lands on the van? If someone attacks him while he is driving me to classes? - I panicked.

\- Can you be less dramatic? - snapped my mother.

\- Is a possibility! 

\- Nothing is going to happen to you, Alessia! - said my father - now go to your room, we all need to rest, tomorrow he will drive you and that's the end of the discussion.

\- But...your work is in the city too! - I continued  - Why he can't drive you?

\- Alessia! Didn't you hear me? - he was loosing his patience - is only for people who is still completing their studies, he didn't mention workers, I'll be taking the bus as usual. Remember that our text messages are being watch, so don't write anything insulting about the army and specially the german soldier living with us, just text us when you get to your classes in the morning, and thats it. Now please go to sleep. I don't want him to see you in your pijamas, especially with those shorts and top...

\- That was so misogynist! - I snapped.

I left the room feeling really insulted. They are just pijamas. But what really pissed me off is that I was going to spend almost an hour every morning with this awful man while he drives me to collage, and I couldn't complain with anyone because we didn't have privacy in our group chats anymore. I hate seeing my brothers room been invaded by an intruder, he supposed to take my parents bedroom but he refuse it, my brothers room had a window and he preferred to watch what was going on in the block once in a while. My parents didn't complain about that at all. That just don't like that now I'll be alone with him upstairs while they are down stairs, but I told them I will lock my door every night.

I was walking to my room and his door was half open, I stoped abruptly and saw that he took my brothers old keyboard from the closet and cleaned it, it was even connected, like he intended to play it, he put it in front of the window...maybe my mom forgot to take it out when my brother moved to Queens, I thought. He wasn't there though, I looked to the door at the end of the hall and asume he was in the bathroom, something came over me, and I enter the room.

It was still the same, the only difference is that now the desk was full of papers, notebooks and a laptop, the closet was full with military clothes, and the piano in front of the window, he even connected the pedal...my brother never hang any poster or had his karate trophies on his bureau, my parents had this thing to put everything we ever achieve in the living room where everyone could see it, it was kind of embarrassing. 

My brothers room never looked out of ordinary, so the difference was nearly notable. I approached to the keyboard and lay my fingers in it, I remembered the days when I was little playing with my brother, he taught me how to play, I moved my fingers to play a song even tough it was off, I just enjoyed the way my fingers moved like they remembered evert movement. I was so deep in my thought I didn't hear when the soldier walk in to the room.

\- Can I help you? - A deep and manly voice spoke behind me making me jump. 

When I turned around I notice he was only wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was wet, it was obvious he just came out of the shower, I was paralyzed, I couldn't move, my eyes were fix in his perfect abs and biceps, the moon light made a strange light effect and the water drops that were falling down his hair were visible once they reach his torso, and the line of his abs were draw by it. 

\- No! - I snapped back to reality - I shouldn't been here... - I started to walk to the door

\- Do you play? - He asked when I was about to pass beside him, I didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

\- Yes... - I felt how my mouth moved but someone else was speaking for me.

\- Is it yours? I found it in the closet... - he continued, I could feel his eyes on me, and his warm breath landing on my right shoulder.

\- My...brother... - we were standing in the door frame, he was blocking the exit, I felt so small beside him, my eyes were at the level of his chest, but my eyes were fixed to the floor. 

\- I'm not going to hurt you... - his voice was low, sounded like a whisper.

I dare to look up and saw his green big eyes staring at me under the moonlight that enter threw the window, I felt like I could look at them forever, but something in the back of my mind scream to me and I remember the way The Capitol was destroyed by HIS people, and the hate started to build up again, and my gaze harden.

\- Just the remain people of The Capitol...right? - The words came out of my mouth before I could stop it. 

He didn't react, his eyes just look down to the floor...(shame? guilt?)....and took a step away from me to let me go out of the room. I reach my bedroom and close the door locking it, my heart was racing at high speed, I was trembling, all I could think of was his eyes and the way they look down on me.

\- He is the enemy - I said to myself when I lay down on the bed - he is trash, he is not worth it... - I closed my eyes and repeat it again and again until the anger and hate took force inside my chest. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the green of his eyes and the glow on his lips as he talked to me...


	3. Chapter 3

It was the most awkward and uncomfortable morning of my life, I ate breakfast as fast as I could and put my headphones when I walked threw the door, he was already waiting for me all cleaned up in his uniform. I wanted to vomit my breakfast when I saw him. 

\- Honey - said my father taking one headphone out of my ear - remember what we talked about last night.

\- Yes dad, I remember, " _just put your headphones like you always do and ignore him" -_ I imitate my mothers voice trying to be funny but he didn't laugh.

\- I'm serious...and don't say anything else - he knew I was going to say something stupid - I'll see you for dinner.

\- I have rehearsal dad, I don't think I would make it to eat with you.

\- Yes you are, there is a curfew now, you need to be home before ten.

\- What?! - I yelled - That's bullshit

\- Alessia! Language! I'm not going to say it again! - he got pissed - things are different now, you have to accept it, see you latter.

He hugged me and kissed me and walk away to the bus stop two block away, I jumped to the van and turn my volume up so I could block the presence of whatever his name was. The weather was getting cold, I missed the heating of my car.

And as if he listen to my thoughts he turn on the heater of the van. I was looking the rode and thinking about how are we going to manage to rehearse with a curfew until a hand on my shoulder brings me back to the present.

\- I'm sorry - he snap when I repel his touch - I call your name but you were with a very high volume and didn't listen.

\- And? - I said kind of harsh.

\- We are heading to the doors of the city, they will ask you an identification, do you have on?

\- Yes...do I hand it to you now or...? - I was talking rather rude, I need to calm down.

\- If you please - he seem to ignore my attitude.

I hand him my university ID, that would work, germans were guarding the entrees of the city, I thought that was ridiculous, he handed my ID to a soldier and started to talk with the soldier in german, so I didn't understand a word they were saying, the soldier look at me, and to my ID and hand it to him and let us threw. He looked like a mad bulldog ready to attack a stick. 

When we arrived to my university I opened the door of the van without even looking at him, I walked a few steps until he yelled from the van.

\- Alessia! - a shiver went down my spine when I heard him saying my name.

\- Your ID! - he said when I turn around clearly annoyed, he was out of the van.

I walk to him and took it fast enough, until he started to walk beside me, I stopped dead and looked at him.

\- Need anything else? - I was trying to keep it cool, I even managed to smile.

\- I just thought I will walk you to the main door.

\- No thanks, I know the way - say sarcastically as I started to walk again.

\- Well then - he said walking again beside me - here is my number, I need you to save it in your phone and call me if something happens - he gave me a piece of paper with a number and his name written in it. I took it and stopped again.

\- Something like a bomb explotes on my university and I'm trapped with the dead bodies of my friends? - said smiling brightly at him. _Stupid!_ I really need to get myself together. I can't talk to a soldier like that. With all the strength I could gather I took a deep breath - I'm sorry... 

He gave me the same look he gave me the previous night, bow his head only a little and with a - I'll see you tonight - he walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

\- Finally! - that was Thomas, my best friend, he had this thing that always puts me in the mood even when I'm angry - We are about to start!

\- Sorry guys, I'm not taking the bus anymore - I started to stretch and relax my muscles, dancing, yes, that's what I need right now to clear off my head

\- You have a captain in your house?! - asked Jessie, always a charm...

\- Lieutenant...

\- Well, look on the bright side, you can save that money for food now - said Jessie, she always finds a way to look the positive side on everything, although she is right, we hardly eat anything when we are in class, so now I can buy something extra just in case.

We were all laughing and stretching when our teacher came in looking rather angry, it was very rare when we see her like that, she always has a smile on her face, a former professional ballet ballerina, she could be really strict and rough but always with a smile, so everyone went silent and waited for her to speak. 

\- Well now, I guess you all know about the curfew thats been added - everyone agreed and looked rather depressed - you are wondering how are we going to rehearse now...well, thats the thing...we are not

Cursing, yelling and screaming fill in the room, we were all shocked by the news

\- SHUT UP! - yelled the teacher and everyone went silent - theres nothing we can do about it, thats the rule now...they don't care about what we do here, they don't care about arts, about any concert, play or expositions we have, they. don't. care. We are going to embrace any time we have, make the best of it and adapt, at least they let us come here and continue our education...classes end up at eight o'clock, the building has to be empty by ten pass eight, the buses and soldiers would be at the front waiting for us, so, with that said, lets get to work.

We didn't say anything else about it, we try to do our best and enjoy our classes and free periods, but they are not the same anymore. We are not allowed to wonder around the city, we have to stay put in one place, we see soldiers now on the hallways and even doing "surprise" inspection in class to see that we are not planing anything against them, as if. I always stayed in the city until late, and now and then visiting my brother, and now, I can't. 

Exactly at eight o'clock some kind of ring went on and we had to evacuate the facilites, I was holding hands with Thomas, this was something we both enjoyed a lot because everyone assumed we were together, as a couple, but we never saw each other in that way, he was my brother and I was his sister, he is dating a girl now and she is really sweet, one year younger that us. We hugged and said goodnight - be calm- thats the las thing he said when we parted, I walked like a prisiones going to be shot to the van where "Frank" was smoking a cigarette, I took a deep breath and try to remember what Thomas said,  _be calm._

_-_ Hi - thats all I managed to say to him

\- Hello - he answers back while he takes another sip of his cigarette, he takes out the package and offers me one

\- No!....thanks, I don't smoke - I'm really holding myself here

\- Do you mind? - referring to whether or not I approve that people smoke while I'm around, he should't care

\- Yeah - I lied, I was just not in the mood to be smelling a cigarette 

I thought he would laugh or even say  _get used to it,_ because I could expect the worst for them, but he just bend over to his right boot sole and turn it off without hesitating, he continue throwing it away on the trash can next to the van

\- ...Thanks? - I said still looking the trash can, why did he turn off his cigarette when he still had half of it just because I said I didn't like it? 

I turn to look at him and gave me a half smile, a sincere one, what kind of german is he? why is he being so nice to me and my family? he shouldn't care at all about us or what we think. Then he opens the van door for me, I get in without protesting and he close it gently.  _What in the actual fuck?_ I swear I can hear my mother scream "language!" inside my head. 

 

* * *

 

 

I was so deep in my thought I forgot to put on my headphones, I was so used to drive to school and then back to the house that I didn't have time to view the city as we go, all the light, all the buildings, everything about this city I love so much made my heart melt, at night time is the best time, I smile forgetting everything thats happening for a few seconds until I saw it...just laying by the dirt ahead of us, something small is moving and fighting to get away from the road

\- Stop... - I say - stop the car...

\- Are you okay? - he asked concern 

\- Stop! Please stop the car - I turn around to him and plead for him to stop, he doubts about it but he borders to the left and stops

I opened the door and jumped from the van and run as fast as I can, it was trying to get out of the road when a car pass at high speed over it, I shriek - Alessia! - I hear Frank yell as he runs towards me, but before another vehicle could pass again I grab it and run to the side walk again, is so small and so frighted, he not more than a month old, its groaning softly, its the most beautiful and adorable puppy I ever seen. Frank approaches me from behind, he is breathing fast, maybe for the running 

\- _F_ _ icken,  durch eine Scheiße!  _ What were you thinking?! 

I turn around and he sees the puppy curled around my arms, shaking, I only look at him and let everything explain for itself. He rubs his eyes with his right hand and exhales 

\- You **_can't_  **do that, you can't just jump off the van and run like that, I shouldn't even had to pull off...

\- He would've die! He is shaking out of fear and probably starving...I had to help him!

He looked at me for a moment, he didn't look angry, he was looking like he was...scared, like he thought I was going to be rolled by a car and hurt myself, his gaze went down the puppy in my arms and he exhaled something that sound like a almost a laugh, he looked up to me again and there it was again, a half smile, my stomach made a flip,  _he really is handsome..._

\- I'm not allowed to stop the van until we arrived to our destination...

\- I won't tell anyone, I promise

\- Your parents...

\- I tell them I found him on our way to the van, nobody was around and that I could't left him behind, is not the first time, they will fall for it. I know I been nothing but rude to you, but...please, It would be our secret

-... _So_   _S_ _ üß -  _ he smiled, another flip in my stomach - alright...lets go

I smile at him for the fist time at him, this time a sincere one and go to the van as he follows

 

* * *

 

 

I'm about to go to bed, the puppy is sleeping in my improvised bed made of tools next to my bed, tomorrow morning I will bring him to the vet so they can find him a home, but for now, he is in good hands. When I'm about to step in to bed my brother's keyboard starts to play, is nothing that I have heard before. I opened my door and listen more carefully, it stops for a moment and starts again, my feet starts to move and I find myself walking to his room, the door is nearly close, so I push a little and I see Franks back and his arms moving above the keyboard, his wearing a white shirt and some pijama pants, without his uniform he sees like a normal man, a man playing a tune on a keyboard and something in my chest stings a little and my stomach drops as I stare at him. As I'm about to leave the floor crack and he turns around a sees me standing by the frame door half way gone.

\- Sorry - I managed to say - I didn't want to disturbe you 

\- You need anything? - he asked

\- No, I just...heard you play and I came closer to listen, that's all... - I sound so ridiculous right now

\- Do you like it? - I see him blush a little 

\- Yeah - I say honestly  - Ive never hear it before 

He exhales a laugh and stands up - thats because no one has ever hear it before - he grabs some papers from the desk and hands them to me

\- You composed it - I say as I look at the sheet music, amused

\- Trying to...

I give his sheets back and he takes them without looking at them, he smiles at me, his half smile, and I stare into his eyes... _he is beautiful_. I snap back to reality when I notice I'm too close to him, I take one step back

\- Also, I wanted to say thank you, for what happened on the road, for stoping...

\- You gave me quite a scare, but, you're welcome

I take another step back and then another, I give him one last smile and I leave to my room, I close the door, turn off the lights and got in my bed covering myself with the sheets. My mind starts to remember the muscles of his back, how the shirt expanded because of it, his arms, how strong they are, the line of his jaw... _he really is..._ my right hand starts to travel down the sheets and under my shorts, I close my eyes, when was the last time I did this?, one finger touches my clit and I moan, I bite my lower lip to keep it low, its so wet, I start to circle my clit clockwise slowly as my mind travels to how soft his lips must be, on how it will feel to be under him, as his hands travel to my tights and enters me with one of his long fingers as his thumb rubs fast around my clit and plays with is, I feel something starting to build on my lower belly. Faster.  _Oh my God..._ my free hand grabs one of my tits and and rubs it, I use two fingers to rub myself harder, how would it feel his tongue down there?, his face buried down there while he sucks and licks endlessly,  _so close..._ his arms around me as he enters me and fucks me, his tongue traveling around my neck, how good... _I'm gonna..._ _I'm...shiitttttt...._ I want to scream but I swallow it, I let my body enjoy the little spams that comes with it as my body starts to calm, I take my hand out and clean it on the side of my bed...

Did I just masturbate with the thought of him...? 

\- _Fuck..._

 


End file.
